As a background art in this technical field, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-65305 (Patent Document 1). An object of the invention described in this publication is “To provide a technique for appropriately providing a seamless viewing style without depending on places by a terminal apparatus and a large-screen information receiving terminal apparatus”.
As a solution to this issue, the publication describes “An information receiving terminal apparatus includes means for transmitting mobile viewing information to a terminal apparatus, and a video information system controls a viewing environment for satisfying respective requests from two or more users, and is configured to enable the continuous viewing of a content viewed at the information receiving terminal apparatus by the transmission and reception of the content to and from the terminal apparatus and enable the continuous viewing conversely at the information receiving terminal of the content viewed at the terminal apparatus based on inter-terminal cooperation and center cooperation of time code information for continuing content viewing from the information receiving terminal apparatus to the terminal apparatus.”.
Also, as another background art, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-275090 (Patent Document 2). An object described in this publication is “To provide a broadcast receiving apparatus capable of preventing a main story after a CM from being missed”.
As a solution to this issue, the publication describes “A broadcast receiving apparatus 10 includes first and second tuners 13a and 13b that receive broadcasting and a RAM 18 that stores a received video, when a program on a channel which is being received by the first tuner 13a is being output, a predetermined amount of video of the program immediately before a most recent CM is stored in the RAM 18, when an instruction to switch the channel to another channel is issued during the CM, the other channel is received by the second tuner 13b and a program on the other channel is output instead of the program on the channel being received by the first tuner 13a, and when the video immediately before the CM stored in the RAM 18 and the video on the channel being received by the first tuner 13a are approximate to each other, the end of the CM is output.”.